Dernier instant entre frères
by Kitsumy
Summary: C'est le premier Noël de Sirius sans Regulus. Dans l'ombre des étudians qui s'amusent, le fils renié des Black se replongent dans ses souvenirs avec son frère...


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter et c'est personnages ne sont pas à moi (noooon, sérieux ?) tout est à J. k . Rowling.**

**Rating: k+**

**Genre: Familly**

**Béta: Jaylie's Ink**

**Résumer: C'est le premier Noël de Sirius sans Regulus. Dans l'ombre des étudiants qui s'amusent, le fils renié des Black se replongent dans ses souvenirs avec son frère...**

**Note de l'Auteur: Alors voila un One-Shoot sur Sirius et son frère. Cette histoire mais passer par la tête et j'au eu envie de l'écrire. Et vue qu'il na pas beaucoup de fic avec ces deux la, je me suis dit une de plus sa fera pas de mal ! lol Sinon j'aimerais vraiment que vous me donnez vos avis sur cette histoire, sa me ferais extrêmement plaisir ! Bon j'arrête avec les notes inutile et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Noël. La fête de famille par excellence. Voilà quel soir on était. Normalement cela devrait être la plus joyeuse fête de l'année, où l'on revoit toute sa famille, ses tantes, oncles, cousins et cousines, grands-parents, et surtout, ses parents. Oui mais voilà, Sirius Black détestait sa famille. Et pas comme un adolescent rebelle de 17 qui affirmait ne plus vouloir rester ici et faire ce qu'il voulait. Non. Sirius Black, 17 ans, descendant de l'une des plus grande famille de sang-pur, maraudeur, fauteur de trouble et bourreau des cœurs attitré de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, vouait une haine sans nom à sa famille. Les détestait, les exécrait, les maudissait.

D'ailleurs, voilà pourquoi il y a maintenant 6 mois, il s'était enfui de chez lui alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore 17 ans. Il s'était décidé à partir à cet instant suite a une dispute très violente qu'il avait eu avec ses parents. Plus particulièrement avec sa mère. Pourquoi cette dispute ? En deux mots: mariage arrangé.

Comme tout bon héritier de l'une des plus noble et riche famille de sang-pur, il se devait de faire un bon mariage pour assurer la lignée des Black. Pourquoi si tôt ? Simple aussi, avant que tous les meilleurs partis soient déjà pris. Et il étais hors de question pour le jeune Black de se marier avec une de ces "princesse" sang-pur. Ni avec aucune autre d'ailleurs que ses parents auraient choisi. Il était un esprit libre, hors de question que quelqu'un décide de sa vie pour lui.

En plus d'avoir désobéi, de s'être rebellé contre son éducation, ne pas avoir fait honneur à son rang et sa famille, il n'était à ce moment, au yeux des membres de sa famille, plus digne d'un Black. Il avait étais renié. Devenu un traître à son sang.

Il en avait été heureux, de ne plus faire partie de cette famille de fous, comme il disait. Mais bien-sûr, comme un Black ne fait jamais dans le simple, il y avait une ombre au tableau. Laquelle ? Son frère. Son petit frère. Regulus. Comme il avait abandonné sa famille, il avait été obligé de le laisser aussi. Pas qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Regulus de partir avec lui ! Oh ça oui, il lui avait demandé...

_ Flash-Back _

Un jeune homme à l'allure svelte, au teint mat, de longs cheveux noir corbeau emmêlés qui tombaient en mèches folles devant ses deux grand yeux d'un gris profond qui dégageaient une aura de pure fureur. Sa figure n'étais que colère et haine. Il montait rapidement les marches de l'escalier du 12 Square Grimmaurd, sous des cris assourdissants qui menaçaient de le renier s'il ne retirait pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire sur la fille Yaxley, sa "futur" épouse. Sirius ne prit aucunement le temps pour écouter les proliférations de sa harpie de mère.

Une fois arrivé devant sa chambre, il ouvra brutalement la porte, ne prenant même pas la peine de la refermer. Prenant rapidement une valise en dessous de son lit, il commença à la remplir de ses affaires indispensables, et de quelques livres dont il avait besoin pour l'école.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, il fit volte-face vers la porte, pour se retrouvez nez à nez avec son jeune frère. Regulus avait le visage très pâle et anxieux. Si l'on cherchait bien, on pouvait voir de la peur au fond de ses yeux bleu océan. A sa vue, le visage de Sirius se radoucit, gardant néanmoins sa dureté. Regulus parla le premier:

- Tu pars, cela n'était pas une question, une simple constatation.

- Oui, répondit sans flancher Sirius, regardant droit dans les yeux de son frère.

- Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible Sirius, ne pars pas si cela est juste une dispute de plus avec Mère, dit-il doucement.

Mais il savait que Sirius serait parti un jour ou l'autre, il espérait juste que ce jour ne soit pas maintenant, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore majeur. Sirius le regarda encore plus intensément, comme pour sonder l'esprit de son frère. L'ambiance dans cette chambre était devenue bizarre. Pas étouffante, pas lourde ni tendue. Juste bizarre. Comme si ce moment allait changer leurs vies, que quoi qu'ils fassent, cela allait influencer leurs destins d'un moyen ou d'un autre.

Pourtant, les deux frères avaient mis comme une barrière entre eux. Et ce depuis que Regulus était rentré à Poudlard, à Serpentard. Une barrière non pas parce qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, mais plutôt pour simplifier les choses. Oui, simplifier. Parce que leurs amis respectifs étaient à Gryffondor et à Serpentard. Ce qui fait que ça aurait été très difficile d'entretenir leur relation complice de frères qu'ils avaient avant.

Pour cela, ils avaient décidé implicitement, de mettre une distance entre eux, qui consistait à s'ignorer royalement à Poudlard. Comme ça, ils n'étaient pas rejetés de leurs amis, et aussi, surtout, Regulus ne se faisait pas punir pour continuer à avoir une complicité avec son traître de frère. Et vu les amis de Regulus, dont sa cousine Narcissa, cela n'était pas bien difficile pour Walburga Black de savoir comment se comportaient ses fils en dehors de la maison familiale. Mais revenons-en au moment présent.

- Tu le sais Reg, je pars de cette maison parce-que je n'en peux plus de cette atmosphère malsaine qui vous pourrit et vous rend fous de l'intérieur. Je m'en vais, et je ne reviendrai pas, déclara Sirius d'une voix ferme et rauque, qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

- Bien, répondit simplement Regulus.

Sirius hocha la tête et reparti en direction de la porte, sa valise à la main. Il était juste devant la porte, tournant le dos à Regulus qui avait simplement tourné la tête vers son frère, quand Sirius se retourna brusquement vers lui et déclara sans faux semblant:

- Viens avec moi, viens avec moi Reg ! Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici juste pour cette putain de famille ! Pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi, comme ça tu pourras vivre ta vie et tu seras libre, petit frère !

Il s'était rapproché tout au long de sa tirade jusqu'à venir serrer l'épaule de Regulus.

- Sirius... murmura le cadet, ne savant pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire devant les yeux presque suppliants de Sirius.

Partir avec lui ? Mais il était fou ! Il savait depuis longtemps que son frère avait un grain, mais alors là ! Il voulait qu'à 15 ans - 15 ANS ! - il quitte ses parents, sa famille, sa maison, sa fortune et ses amis par la même occasion ! Il était malade. Sirius était assez courageux pour tout plaquer, après tout ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était à Gryffondor, mais lui n'avait pas le courage nécessaire pour tout quitter comme ça sur un coup de tête.

Bien-sûr il aimait réellement son frère, mais il aimait sa famille. Et personne ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça. Non, personne. Il voulait suivre son frère, mais il était lâche. Il étais trop lâche pour tout quitter à 15 ans et se faire renier par les sien. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde comme un paria, mais avec fierté. Et s'il s'enfuyait, il n'aurait aucune chance pour voir un jour de la fierté dans les yeux de ses parents.

- Regulus, alors ! le pressa Sirius, voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Oui mais le problème était là ! Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Et il ne prenait jamais aucune décision sur un coup de tête. D'abord il fallait qu'il se représente le problème avec toutes les possibilités, pour pouvoir par la suite prendre une décision en sachant quelles seront les conséquences et avantages.

Et voilà qu'on le mettait dans une situation où il ne pouvait pas réfléchir calmement. Finalement il n'eut pas besoin de donner une réponse. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à Sirius, il entendit la voix de sa mère lancer un sort en direction de son ainée, lequel l'évita facilement. Puis sous les cris de la harpie, Sirius descendit les escaliers pour partir au plus vite, sans jamais tourner le dos à la harpie. Regulus suivait la scène du haut des escaliers.

- Diffindo ! Lança-t-elle encore une fois en direction de son ainé.

Le sort fusa, le sort de coupure, il toucha Sirius en pleine poitrine. Regulus eu le souffle coupé à la vue du sang de son ainé.

- Regulus ! appela une dernière fois Sirius, la porte ouverte, prêt à s'enfuir.

Regulus ne bougea pas, paralysé. Il était arrivé en bas des escaliers, devant son frère. A côté de son père et de sa mère. Il ne put que dire d'une voix tremblante:

- Sirius... pars.

Sirius le regarda avec un tel regard de dégoût qu'une centaine de kilos étaient tombés sur le cœur de Regulus. Sirius parti sans un regard en arrière. La démarche sûre, le pas fier. Puis il disparu dans la nuit d'encre. Cette même nuit, vers 2 heures du matin, une forme tremblante s'était recroquevillée dans le grand lit de Sirius, où quelques sanglots étouffés s'échappaient des couettes rouge et or. A cette même heure, dans un bar sombre et glauque de Londres, un jeune homme prenait l'une des cuites les plus mémorable de sa vie.

_ Fin Flash-Back _

- Eh, Sirius ! A quoi tu penses pour avoir cette tête ? cria James par-dessus la musique.

Sirius sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami. Ils étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, quand je dis "ils" cela veut dire le reste des étudiants de Poudlard - tout le monde sauf les Serpentards bien-sûr- qui avaient décidé de passer les fêtes de fin d'année ici. Alors ils se retrouvaient à une vingtaine de jeunes, tout âges confondus. Et vu les caisses de Bièrraubeurre et quelques bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu, inutile de dire que l'ambiance était très festive. Tout le monde riait, chantait, dansait et les couples se roulaient des patins d'enfer sur les grands fauteuils moelleux.

- Rien d'intéressant James, répondit-il d'un ton morne, portant le goulot de sa Bièraubeurre à sa bouche pour en boire une longue gorgée.

James n'en cru pas un mot, mais se garda bien de le dire à Sirius. Il avait appris avec le temps que ça ne servait à rien de pousser Sirius à dire ce qui n'allait pas. Soit il disait ce qui le tracassait, soit il ne parlait de rien et se braquait encore plus si on essayait de le faire parler.

10 minutes après, Sirius sortit sans un mot et d'un pas raide de la salle commune. James ne le vit même pas sortir, trop occupé qu'il était à dire des mots doux dans l'oreille de sa belle Lily-jolie. Remus, lui, le suivit simplement du regard, ses yeux presque jaunes reflétant une certaine tristesse à l'égard de son ami. Pourquoi ce regard ? Cela aussi s'expliquait facilement, c'était la toute première fois que Sirius ne rentrait pas chez lui pour Noël. Remus l'avait remarqué depuis tout ce temps. Sirius allait toujours chez lui pour les vacances de fin d'année.

S'il y allait malgré tout, c'était pour passer du temps avec son frère, loin des regards indiscrets de Poudlard. Fallait qu'il fasse attention à ses parents, certes, mais vue qu'Orion n'était presque jamais là à cause de son travail au Ministère de la Magie et que Walburga était souvent partie pour des visites de courtoisie, cela ne leur posait pas beaucoup de problèmes.

Alors ils pouvaient rester tout deux dans le salon sans parler, juste profitant de la présence de l'autre sans penser à rien d'autre. Pendant que Regulus lisait un livre, Sirius s'amusait à le taquiner. Quand Sirius essayait de faire la cuisine, Regulus s'asseyait sans un mot à la table et attendait la catastrophe qui ne manquait jamais d'arriver.

Ou des fois, tout simplement, ils se mettaients confortablement dans des grand canapées tout les deux en parlant pendant des heures sur des sujets sans aucune importance. Dans ces moment-là, ils ne se jugeaient pas, ne disaient rien sur la guerre et tout se qui se rapportait à ça. Ils étaient deux frères normaux, tout simplement. Et voilà que cette année, pour la première fois, il n'avait pas pu profiter de ces moments d'apaisement.

Sirius marchait dans les grands couloirs déserts du château, il faisait assez froid mais rien d'insurmontable avec sa cape bien épaisse et un sort de réchauffement perpétuelle. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le menèrent à la tour d'astronomie. Quand il passa la porte, il fut assez surpris de voir une personne assise sur la grande fenêtre en pierre, ses pieds pendant dans le vide.

Il avait la tête levée, signe qu'il observait les étoiles. Le ciel était très dégagé malgré le manteau de neige qui recouvrait tout le parc de Poudlard. Au lieu de faire demi tour, Sirius continua d'avancer. La personne, en entendant le bruit, se tourna pour voir qui venait le déranger dans sa contemplation.

Sirius eu le souffle coupé quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les deux billes bleu océan qu'il connaissait si bien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à croiser son frère ici, alors qu'il devait normalement se trouver au Square Grimmaurd. Il s'était arrêté un moment sous le choc, mais sans un mot il continua sa marche et se posta aux côtés du dernier héritier.

Puis il sortit un de ses paquets de cigarettes de sa poche, l'alluma et commença à tirer de longues bouffées de sa cigarette, avant de relâcher la fumée. Il la passa à Regulus, qui n'hésita pas et la prit des mains froides de son frère.

- Que fais-tu ici, Reg ? demanda Sirius d'une voix profonde, toujours le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

- J'observe les étoiles, murmura le cadet.

A ce moment, Sirius tourna la tête vers son frère pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il voulait parler de ce qu'il faisait au château. Regulus répondit en ne se détournant pas du regard de Sirius:

- Je n'avais pas envie de passer les fêtes avec la famille, souffla-t-il.

- Oui mais pourquoi, je ne t'avais pas vu avant, je croyais que tu étais parti, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Depuis que les vacances ont commencées, je suis presque toute la journée à la bibliothèque, et je mange dans ma salle commune, sourit-il.

- Notre petit Reg ferait une dépression ? se moqua gentiment l'animagus. Mais tu n'as pas répondu, pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré ? continua celui-ci.

Regulus prit un moment avant de répondre. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Enfin, ne sachant pas COMMENT le dire. Puis il se décida à faire simple.

- Enfait, je pensais que peut-être nous aurions pu passer Noël ensemble, vu que ça risque d'être la dernière fois avant longtemps...

En disant cela, il avait détourné le regard des yeux gris perle.

Sirius ne répondit pas, se contentant d'écraser le mégot sur les pierres gelées. Oui cela risquait de prendre un moment avant que lui et Reg ne puisse repasser un Noël ensemble. L'année prochaine il quittait l'école, de ce fait, il laissait encore derrière lui le petit Serpentard. Ça lui faisait déjà mal de savoir qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir le voir.

Mais inutile de penser à cela pour le moment. Car en ce moment son petit frère était juste à côté de lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Reg tellement ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

Et le Maraudeur se décida à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps avec son frère, il passa son bras gauche sur les épaules du Serpentard. Ce dernier s'était figé sur le moment, ne recevant que très rarement, jamais même, une quelconque marque d'affection. Mais il se détendit bien vite sous le bras rassurant de son ainé.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ne prononçant aucun mot, se contentant d'observer les étoiles. La grande cloche du château sonna. Il était minuit. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques secondes pour qu'enfin l'un se décide à parler:

- Joyeux Noël Sirius, murmura-t-il doucement, laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Ce dernier en profita pour resserrer son étreinte, le couvrant ainsi de sa longue cape.

- Joyeux Noël, petit roi.


End file.
